Weirdness
by Hikaru-Chan13
Summary: No update until I get 70 reviews!What would you do if your PS2 suddenly blew up in your living room and out popped the FFX characters? What would you do? Well, Hikaru and Sirius have a few tricks up their sleeves! No update until I get 70 reviews!
1. A Winter Miracle!

Weirdness part I

It was a particularly cold afternoon in December. Snow falling gently on the ground and everything seemed so peaceful under a blanket of snow that shined like miniscule crystals. Everything was calm until Hikaru came by trudging through the snow angrily in her long brown trench coat and blue jeans with a large bag of clothes. She was walking to her good friend Sirius' house just down the street. She rang the doorbell, but no one answered. " Sirius, it's me Hikaru – senpai!" Just then the door burst open and Sirius was standing in front of her with a baseball bat.

" AHHHHHHH! GIRL SCOUT! I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" Sirius screamed. She then started chasing Hikaru around the yard with the baseball bat in her hand. "NO EVIL COOKIES! BE GONE FOUL BEAST!" Sirius screamed again, violently beating her with the baseball bat. Hikaru fell to the snowy ground and stepped on her friend's foot.

" Sirius, It's me! It's Hikaru- senpai!" Hikaru shouted. Sirius finally realized it was her friend and immediately stopped chasing. " You really need to stop doing that you psycho," said Hikaru, catching her breath. " I mean really, how sane is it to chase your friend around the yard? Geez! Who in their right mind would do something like that woman?" Hikaru snatched the bat away from Sirius and gently bonked her on the head with it.

" Who has a right mind? Who? Where?" Sirius

" Yeah that's typical Sirius for you" Hikaru said as Sirius helping her friend up off the ground.

" Sorry senpai" said Sirius.

" Let's just play Final Fantasy X to get our minds off that little chase scene" Hikaru said, fixing her trench coat.

The girls went inside and went down into the basement and turned on the Playstation 2. Hikaru was going to stay the night for no reason at all, so they both could play Final Fantasy until their brains turned to mush, even though it was too late for Sirius. Sirius was playing first and put the vibration setting on. " I love to put vibration on, it makes the game feel so more realistic!" said Sirius, focusing her attention on the TV screen. All of a sudden, the vibration was a lot stronger than usual. " Hey senpai, did you see that?" asked Sirius.

" Yeah, does it usually vibrate that strong?" asked Hikaru. Then, the Playstation vibrated along with the controller, and smoke came out of it as well. " Um, Sirius… that doesn't look too good!" Hikaru yelled, examining the smoke and moving toward the Playstation 2.

" IT'S GONNA BLOW!" screamed Sirius and pushed Hikaru out of the way. Just then, it exploded… Sirius' pride and joy was officially dead.

" NOOOOOOOO!" both girls yelled and collapsed on the floor. They were both knocked unconscious.

About 20 minutes later, the two girls twitched and sat up. They both faced the opposite direction of the remains of the Playstation, so they couldn't see what was left of it. " Are you all right senpai?" asked Sirius, patting Hikaru on the head.

" My butt hurts," said Hikaru and then her eyes got wide. " THE PS2!" she squealed. They both turned and what they saw was one of the most amazing things they had both ever seen. Standing in front of them were Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, and Rikku from Final Fantasy X! " No way!" said Hikaru.

" AURON!" both Sirius and Hikaru shouted.

Wakka looked around " Where are we ya?" he said turning to Yuna. Yuna examined the room slowly.

" This doesn't look like Spira." Said Yuna, turning to Sirius.

" You came out of this" Sirius said picking up the PS2 " I guess in order to get back, we have to get this repaired, but that's not going to happen!"

" Huh? Why not?" Hikaru asked, shaking Lulu's hand. Sirius walked over and whispered in her ear.

" How often do you think this happens? We could keep them around for a few days. We could probably take them to school tomorrow too. I mean, the FFX characters at school, how awesome is that? Right senpai?"

"Right" said Hikaru. Then, Auron snatched the dead Playstation from Sirius and walked over to Rikku. Rikku squealed because the stench of the dead console was unbearable.

" Fix it" Auron said, " Then we may return home". Rikku examined it and looked at what it was made of and all that high tech thingies on it and immediately tossed it to the ground.

" No! You can't go home Aurie-pie! I mean Sir Auron," shouted Sirius. Hikaru sighed and looked at Rikku.

" No can do. It's a different kind of machina than what I'm used to back home in Spira" Rikku said smiling at Hikaru. This new place is kind of spiffy!"

" So Yuna's pilgrimage is no longer important?" asked Lulu angrily.

" E's cunno, Lulu" Rikku apologized in Al Bhed.

" We can continue the pilgrimage after we give this new world a try!" said Tidus, smiling at Yuna. Then, Yuna smiled back at Tidus. Sirius and Hikaru both knew Yuna and Tidus had a _relationship._

" We need to get all of us places to sleep, Sirius" Hikaru said. " Oh! How rude of us to not introduce ourselves! I'm Emily but you can call me Hikaru."

" I'm KC, call me Sirius!" Sirius said happily with a big smile on her face. " All right here's the plan, Hikaru and myself will be in my room, Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna will stay in Sam's room, and Wakka, Auron and Tidus can stay in CJ's room. There, all settled." Sirius smiled and gave Hikaru a high five. (A/N CJ and Sam are Sirius' siblings)

" What about Kimahri?" asked Yuna " He needs to sleep too."

" Kimahri uh, can sleep in the fikus," said Sirius.

" What's a fikus ya?" asked Wakka.

" It's a tree. There are fikus trees in Spira too" said Lulu, annoyed. She wanted to slap Wakka for asking about something as simple as a tree but she didn't want to give Hikaru and Sirius a bad first impression of her.

" Tomorrow, all of you are going to go to school with us! It'll be sooooooooo awesome to have Lady Yuna and her guardians with us!" Hikaru said jumping up and down around Auron.

" Yeah! We can have you beat up the people we despise! I can already name some of the people on my To Kill List!" Sirius shouted, also jumping around Auron. Sirius then grabbed Auron's arm.

" MINE!" she shouted at Hikaru.

" Wow Auron, you've got quite the fan club!" said Tidus watching Hikaru and Sirius jump around Auron. Sirius still clutched onto Auron while Hikaru shook Yuna's hand.

" It is an honor to meet you Yuna! Tell me, what's it like to be a summoner? What is your favorite animal? What is your favorite color? Where did you get your outfit? How do you do your hair? Do you want to be my friend? Do you like cows?" Hikaru asked so quickly, she didn't even know what she was saying anymore. Yuna fainted after being asked so many incomprehensible questions.

" Yuna, are you all right?" asked Wakka, poking at her head.

" Yeah, I'm all right…I think," said Yuna, who was being helped up by Tidus.

" It's late everyone and I'm tired, so let's go to bed now" Sirius said, all out of breath from jumping around her favorite character and tightly gripping his arm so all of the circulation in his arm would be cut off. " Kimahri, the fikus is right outside."

" Kimahri go now" said Kimahri and headed outside the sliding glass door. At first he didn't realize that there was a door there and hit his head on it. " Ouch" he mumbled and opened the door and climbed into the fikus tree.

" Will Kimahri be okay out in the cold all night?" Yuna asked.

" He's a Ronso, Yuna" Lulu said, walking upstairs into the kitchen. " He should be just fine. He lives on Mt. Gagazet I hope you know."

" Follow me everyone… and would someone mind carrying Yuna to Sam's room," said Sirius, walking beside Hikaru. Wakka picked up Yuna and carried her over his shoulder because Tidus wasn't strong enough to. Yuna still felt on the fainty side so she needed to be carried. Rikku grabbed Hikaru's bag and took it upstairs with them.

" Thank you Rikku!" Hikaru said smiling at her. Then, Rikku followed Lulu into Sam's room. Hikaru and Sirius got their pajamas on and climbed into the bunk beds in Sirius' room.

" This is so exciting senpai! They can even come to the dance with us tomorrow night! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces! I bet Misha, Excel, Ha-Chan, and Shockwave will be freaking out when they see them!" Sirius whispered smiling.

" I know, I can hardly wait!" Hikaru said.

" So tomorrow we have to get through school and then we can go to the mall to get anime DVD's, manga, and clothes for the dance." Sirius stated.

" Yes! It'll be so exciting! So, let's stop thinking about it and get some sleep," said Hikaru yawning. She was right, the next day would be exciting for Hikaru and Sirius, as well as Yuna and her guardians.

There's chapter 1 for ya! Good, bad, okay? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. The story gets a whole lot funnier in upcoming chapters so stay tuned! The next chapter is called Gym Class. Uh oh! See ya in chapter 2!

- Hikaru-Chan13


	2. Gym Class

Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself last time. I'm Hikaru-Chan13 and welcome to my world of Weirdness (Twilight Zone music in background.) I wanted to make sure people were reading my story before I continued. I actually did get a few reviews, including one from myself. Heh heh…well here we go- chapter 2 awaits us brave soldiers! (Don't ask-)

Disclaimer: I do not own any FFX characters. I'm just torturing them a bit in my story.

Chapter 2: Gym Class

The very next day after the Final Fantasy X characters emerged from Sirius' Playstation 2, the group of nine stood in front of Hikaru and Sirius' middle school. Hikaru looked around and saw that everyone outside was staring at the very colorful group. When they walked inside more students and teachers were eying them. Some teachers looked at Hikaru and Sirius, while others looked at the Spira group's clothing issues.

" Everyone's staring" Hikaru said through her teeth and did the cheesiest fake smile she could put on.

Sirius changed the subject by handing Yuna a copy of her schedule. " Here's our schedule for today. It's Friday, so look at the Friday block. You'll need this in case you get lost. Hikaru and I are in all the same classes, so it'll be a bit easier to get around all day." (A/N Sirius and I actually weren't in all the same classes last year. Just pretend.)

" Where do we go first?" asked Rikku, looking around at the teachers who were glaring at her short shorts. " These people are starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

" We'll head to our lockers, grab some stuff, and head on down to the locker rooms for our first period gym class" Hikaru explained.

" All right! Follow us," said Sirius as she opened the doors to the stairs. The group walked through the halls and was constantly being stared at by students.

" What do they want from us?" Wakka asked Hikaru.

" They think you're weird."

" Oh. That's it, ya?"

" Yup."

" Well I'm used to being called weird. Even back in Spira everyone thought I was weird, ya?"

" That's plain to see."

" Hey!"

" I thought you were used to this kind of stuff."

" Ah! Who cares, ya?"

" Say ' ya' one more time and you'll-"

Hikaru continued bickering with Wakka when they approached the locker rooms. Auron and Kimahri were the only two guys that realized that there was a locker room for girls, and one for the boys. The two of them stepped back when they saw Sirius and Hikaru go in the girls' locker room with Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku. Not thinking, Wakka and Tidus followed them in.

" What idiots" said Auron, staring at Tidus and Wakka as well as a group of boys walking passed them. The group of boys stared at Auron and the warrior monk gave them a death glare, which caused them to walk down the hall faster.

" Kimahri stay here, Kimahri not interfere," said Kimahri, crossing his arms.

" At least we're thinking."

In the locker room, Wakka and Tidus walked around the area that wasn't used for changing. Wakka walked in the bathroom area and noticed a toilet. He immediately grabbed Tidus' brotherhood sword and sliced up the commode shouting. " AAHHHH! FORBIDDEN MACHINA!" Water was everywhere and Sirius gasped at what the orange-haired blitz player had done.

" You're going to have to pay for that you buttwipe!" she shouted at him.

" Wait a minute" Hikaru began. " This is the girls' locker room!"

" IDIOTS! GET OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" both girls shouted and pushed the confused guys out of the room into the area where Auron and Kimahri were standing.

" I had a feeling something like that was going to happen," said Lulu, looking upset. She stood in a corner with Rikku and Yuna and watched the whole ridiculous scene.

" I'll go ask the gym instructor if we can have you guys here with us in class" said Hikaru, walking to the gym office. There was a substitute in for their normal gym instructor, so Hikaru wasn't sure this would work out. Being a good negotiator, this had to work out.

" Hi" Hikaru began. " I have a question about some uh…er…um…ah…foreign exchange students!" Hikaru outburst. Suddenly thinking of something to call their new friends.

" Oh, really" said the substitute. " Are they boys, girls, or both?"

" Oh! Both. There are three girls and four guys, so I was wondering if we were having class with the boys today."

" Yes. Your teacher said we are having a free day today so, you can do anything with these foreign exchange students."

" Okay! Thank you!" Hikaru walked back over to Sirius.

" Is it all right?" asked Sirius.

" Yes!" Hikaru squealed.

The group of girls walked to the gym with Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, and Wakka. " Okay everybody, it's free day so you can do any activity that has to do with gym class! Have fun!" the substitute teacher told the class as she put on some disco music.

" Disco fever! Boom cha cha cha!" Hikaru chanted as she skipped around Auron.

" Whoa! Neat looking Blitzball!" said Wakka picking up a basketball that rolled by him.

" That isn't a Blitzball, it's a basketball" Sirius told him and grabbed it from him. She explained all the rules of basketball to him and Tidus grabbed the ball off of Sirius.

" Cool! C'mon, Wakka! We can be on a team with Yuna!" he said.

" Typical" Sirius whispered.

" Huh?" Tidus stared at her.

" Nothing, I'll be on Auron's team!" Sirius clutched onto Auron's arm.

They began playing basketball while the other students stared at them. Tidus dribbled the ball and Wakka snatched it from him. Wakka managed to do a head first jump into the hoop. The ball went through, but his cowlick got stuck in the hoop. He dangled there and began shouting at everyone.

" Guys! Lulu! Yuna! Sir Auron! Help!" all the kids in the class began pointing and laughing at him. Auron took his katana and cut the basket, which sent the blitz player to the ground. Luckily, Wakka had a safe landing- but the thing he landed on, wasn't happy.

" Wakka! Get off me!" Tidus shouted and pushed Wakka off him.

" Sorry, ya?" he apologized.

Meanwhile, Hikaru remained dancing around the gym and accidentally kicked a soccer ball directly at Rikku's head.

" OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rikku squealed in pain and kicked the ball back at Hikaru's head and the two of them began slapping each other while Yuna, Tidus, Sirius, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri continued their game.

" Hey, Sirius! I have to go to the bathroom!" Tidus announced.

" The bell is going to ring soon! Wait until then!" was her reply.

" But I've got to-"

" Just let it go, Tidus" Yuna interrupted.

" Hey, Lu! I'm open!" Wakka shouted to the black mage. The basketball game was still commencing.

" Catch!" she shouted and passed the ball to him. She threw it so hard that it accidentally hit Wakka in the head and he was knocked unconscious.

" Officer down!" Hikaru exclaimed and ran over to him with Rikku right behind her.

" Sirius, try smacking him and see if he wakes up" Rikku suggested. Sirius bent down and started smacking Wakka across the face. He didn't wake up.

" What can we do? We can't just leave him here!" Yuna was panicking.

" Yuna, will any of your white magic spells work?" Auron asked, taking a swig from his sake bottle. Yuna didn't listen, she ran around like a headless chicken instead.

" I know what we can do. Squirting liquid on the knocked out person's face always works! We can at least try!" Tidus suggested.

" You're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Sirius' brown eyes were wider than a shoopuf.

" EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Rikku exclaimed.

" Hey, it's worth a shot!" Tidus said, and began to unzip his pants. " Urine is a liquid too!" Lulu, Hikaru, Sirius, and Rikku averted their eyes and Yuna still panicked. In fact, she panicked so much; some of the other students were being strangled.

Hey! Pull your pants up dude!" Hikaru shouted. " I think you're all forgetting something, we have a black mage here with us today."

Everyone turned to Lulu. " Do I have to?" she asked. " People are staring at us, well the people that aren't being strangled."

" It's either a quick water spell, or C.P.R.!" Sirius told her, giving her an evil smile.

" I don't think C.P.R. would help in this situation" said Hikaru.

" Oh well" said Sirius as she watched Lulu. The black mage conjured up a quick water spell and poured it gently on Wakka's face.

" PAPAYAS!" he shouted and looked around the gym.

" Sorry I hurt you, Wakka" Lulu apologized to her childhood friend.

" It's okay, ya?" he said and jumped because the bell rang.

" Everyone, we have art class next!" Hikaru told them and headed to the locker room. " Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

" And guys" Sirius began and followed her friend to the doors. " We'd advise _all_ of you to stay outside while we get changed."

Chapter 2 is all done! What didja' think? Please review and tell me! In the next chappie, we go to art class and someone thinks clay is a very delicious treat. I'll give you three guesses who: Wakka, Kimahri, or Rikku. Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter called: Eating Clay is Bad!

Now I would like to reply to my reviewers

**Darknessed:** Thank you so much! I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Hikaru-Chan13:** Heh heh- I reviewed my own story!

**Sirius123:** Thanks Sirius! I hope you continue to read about our life stories (just kidding!) Arigato!


	3. Eating Clay is Bad!

I am back! Ha! Well, here's chapter 3, and sorry I didn't update in awhile! I have been very busy lately, so please forgive me -.- In the few days I didn't update, I got some great new reviewer buddies! Yay! Thanks a bunch for the compliments about my story -! I haven't gotten any flames yet (phew! Thank goodness!) Enough of this stupid babbling, on with CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX characters. Squaresoft does and I am certainly** not** an employee of Squaresoft.

Chapter 3: Eating Clay is Bad!

" Here we are" said Sirius, pointing to a door. " Room A103, our art room!"

" Oooh! It's all colorful!" Rikku squealed as they walked in the door.

" Yes. That is why it's called an art room. You do ART in here. Duh!" said Hikaru, sweatdropping.

Sirius walked up to the art teacher (A/N I'm only gonna use 3 of my teachers' names throughout the school portion of the story.)

" We've got some foreign exchange students from Spira" Sirius told the teacher.

" Spira? Mmmmm? I think that was a question on Jeopardy once" said the art teacher, somewhat confused. She walked up to the front of the room and watched Sirius and Hikaru situate Yuna and her guardians at the very back tables scattered throughout room A103.

" Now class, today we will be making small sculptures of anything you'd like" the art teacher instructed, staring at the group from Spira.

" _Anything _we want?" asked a perverted boy at one of the back tables.

" Let me re-word that" the art teacher frowned and rolled her eyes. " You can make a sculpture of anything that's SCHOOL APPROPRIATE!"

" Poop" the boy said and chewed on a piece of gum.

" Now that the problem is solved, you may begin your school appropriate sculptures. Clay is at each individual seat for you, and if you need more for whatever reason, make sure you ask me or another student. Have fun with your, ahem, school appropriate sculptures." The art instructor made her way to her desk and worked on her own sculpture.

" Okay" Hikaru began. " Let's start our sculptures!"

The group from Spira began making sculptures of different, random things. Hikaru was making a little anime figure, Sirius was making a sword, Wakka was making something that somewhat resembled a blitzball, Rikku was making a small machina thing, Yuna was making a sculpture of a baby Valefor, Lulu was making a moogle, Auron was making a sword like Sirius was doing, Tidus was attempting to make a sculpture of his Jecht being eaten by a fiend that looked like a blob, and Kimahri just sat there eating his clay.

" It sure is nice to take a break from the pilgrimage" Yuna said. " Even though back in Spira every second is vital, and everyone's lives are at steak because of Sin."

" Sims? Where? I love those games! They are so much fun! You can make your own people, make em' do whatever you want-oh! This one time, I made a guy that looked kind of like a -" Sirius rambled.

" Yuna said _Sin _not_ Sims, _Sirius" Auron corrected his constant embracer.

" Oh" Sirius was a little embarrassed.

" I don't think your classmates are very comfortable with us here" Lulu whispered to Hikaru.

" You got that right, Lulu!" said Hikaru, poking at her extra clay.

" So, Hikaru" Tidus began to start a conversation. He originally was conversing with Wakka and Rikku, but the two of them were arguing about the Al Bhed, Yevon's teachings, and machina. Wakka began swearing like crazy, so Tidus sat on the other side of the table.

" Clasko is gay!" Hikaru outburst.

" Hey! Someone else agrees that Clasko is girly!" shouted Tidus.

" Huh, Tidus" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him.

" You just said Ckasko was gay."

" I did?"

" Yeah! You said it not even a minute ago!"

" Really?"

" Yes! I'm serious! Auron, you heard her didn't you?" Auron nodded and went back to his sword sculpture.

" Really, really?" Hikaru was staring at Tidus with her eyebrow still raised.

" YES!"

" Pickled Eggplant!"

" What's a pickled eggplant, ya?" Wakka joined in the strange conversation.

" Huh? What are ya talking about?" Hikaru raised her eyebrow yet again.

" Never mind!" Tidus screamed and went back to his art project.

" Yeah Hikaru" said Wakka. " Who in Spira wants to hear your random phrases all day, ya?"

" First of all, this isn't Spira dude. Second, DON'T SAY YA!

About 20 minutes later, the warning bell rang and the class, minus Sirius, Hikaru and their new friends, bolted out of the room leaving all the mess for them.

" How are we gonna clean all of this up?" Sirius wondered, looking at all the scattered clay.

" Kimahri clean" said Kimahri as he grabbed all the clay he could and shoved it all in his mouth at once.

" Kimahri, why did you have to eat all the clay?" asked Yuna, angrily. " You know what my father said sometimes."

" ' You can't have too much of a good thing'" Auron quoted.

" I don't care about that," said Hikaru, opening Kimahri's mouth and scooping some of the wet clay out. " We're all gonna get in big trouble! Who cares about stupid, often used quotes at a time like this?"

" Don't insult Aurie-pie!" Sirius scolded her friend.

" Why don't we just say to your teacher that we used all of the clay when we did our projects?" Lulu suggested to the girls.

" Brilliant idea Lulu!" Sirius said and was about to approach the teacher when the bell rang and the girls bolted out of the room with Yuna and her guardians right behind them.

Replies to my reviewers:

**Darknessed: **You were right! Kimahri ate the clay! Icky huh? Please continue to R&R!

**Sirius123: **Thank you Sirius! I know where your new house is! Dun, dun,dun!

**squirrel ninja silent with big nuts: **Thanks! Glad you like it! Please review again!

**Krazy for Kake Koboshi: **Thanks sis, but you spelled comfy wrong. It doesn't end in phy. You should know that if I, your older sister is a total grammar freak! O.O Oh well! Thanks for reviewing anyway.

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1: **Yeah you put Auron in your story! Yay! Thanks for the wonderful review! I really appreciate it! Keep up the good work on your story! I love it, now that Auron is included Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Hikaru-Chan13: **I reviewed myself-again…

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sooo happy! The next chapter takes place in math class and I'm sure it'll be funny! Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update! See you in chapter 4! o

-Hikaru-Chan13


	4. A Math Haters Dream

Hello. In my summary, I said I'd update when I got 20 reviews…just ignore that. I felt like updating today, so here I am! I know it's been a little while, but at least it hasn't been a year or something! Thank you all for the reviews and I still haven't gotten any flames yet! Ha! I've sort of planned out at least 16 more chapters after this one, so, this story is gonna be kinda long! Heh…also, I've changed the rating to teen, because the humor will be a little more for older people to understand and there will be some use of language. Also, just to, let you know, Sirius moved since I posted this story. We will still be attending the same school, it's just I can't walk to her house without being run over by a car! (Little scene with Hikaru walking on the road. She is randomly shouting at herself and oncoming cars " I'm coming Sirius!" A car nearly runs Hikaru over, which causes her to lose her balance and fall into a creek. " Never mind.") That was random…oh well! I am random! HA! Pickled eggplant!

Okay, on with the next chapter before I bore you all to death!

Disclaimer: Let's be serious people. If I, I thirteen-year-old girl owned any part of FFX, I wouldn't have the time to sit down at this computer and actually write a story on now would I? I'd be so fraekin' rich and famous!

Chapter 4: A Math-Hater's Dream

" I'm glad we made it out of there in one piece!" Hikaru said, catching her breath from running awayfrom the art room.

" One piece? I love that manga!" Sirius exclaimed, clutching on Auron, as usual.

" I don't mean the manga, Sirius," the trench coat girl corrected. (A/N I am also calling myself the trench coat girl in this story. No, I don't own any long jackets and/or trench coats. I just like em'. This is a fanfic, so I can dream, can't I?)

" Sorry, sempai" Sirius apologized, looking at the school's dirty floors.

" I assume Sirius does that a lot," said Auron.

" It sure seems that way!" Rikku said, in her high, hyper voice.

" Where to next?" asked Lulu, changing the subject.

" Math" both schoolgirls groaned and frowned as they got closer to the next classroom.

Yuna looked at them and gave them a sad smile. " I take it you two aren't very fond of math."

" You're dang right Yuna" Sirius told the young summoner sadly.

" Come on, ya? You gotta let it out how much you hate math!" Wakka said to Hikaru.

" Well then" Hikaru began. "KUSO! I HATE MATH! IT MAKES ME WANNA HURL! AAAAHHHH! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE" Hikaru outburst, not knowing that her math teacher was standing right in front of her. She looked up and saw her teacher glaring at her. " Oh, shimatta" Hikaru said in her head.

" What was that, Emily? It is so unlike you to shout like that" the girls' math teacher scolded and stared at the group from Spira as she spoke.

" Sorry, sensei. I didn't mean to" apologized the very mortified Hikaru. " Oh, please call me Hikaru ma'am."

" Sensei? Hikaru? Oh, well. Just get inside the room."

" Oh, these are foreign exchange students" Sirius pointed each FFX character out to the teacher.

" Okay, get in the room and begin your tests. I have them out for you on the desk."

" Thanks" said Sirius and watched the teacher enter the colorful room, and gave her an evil look.

After the strange group of outcasts was seated, Hikaru and Sirius began their tests. Auron got up to take Tidus to the bathroom, finally.

" I suck at math," Sirius whispered to Rikku.

" Hey," said Rikku and smiled. " Lulu can help you two!" Lulu looked at the young Al Bhed and frowned.

" I may be smart and willing to help, I just don't want to get the two of you into more trouble than you already are" the black mage whispered angrily.

" Come on, Lulu" Hikaru pleaded and gave the woman her puppy dog eyes.

After a moment of hesitation, Lulu sighed and rolled her crimson eyes. " Fine. It's not my fault if you get caught."

" Thanks, Lulu. Now, what's the answer to number 12?" Sirius said.

" 22" was her reply.

" Oh, must've messed up on that one. Thanks."

" What's this one?" asked Hikaru, poking Lulu on the shoulder and pointing to a problem on the paper.

" 89.2374."

" Ah, okay. Arigato, Lulu."

" What about number 18?" Sirius tugged on Lulu's sleeve.

" 12.12, 1991. (A/N That's my birthday, by the way! December 24, 1991. Allow me to continue.)

" All right, you're good!"

" How about number 19, Lulu?" asked Hikaru.

" You stink."

" Okay, thanks. I would've never guessed…hey! That wasn't funny at all!"

" It sometimes is a pain to be so smart," Lulu whispered to Rikku.

" Heh! I'm not that smart at all when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

" Is it really necessary to inform us on that, Rikku?" Auron smirked as he walked over to them from the bathroom with Tidus.

" Did you let it all out?" Sirius asked Tidus and smiled.

" Let what out?" Tidus questioned.

" Never mind!"

" Never mind what?"

" GAH! Did you let the dogs out!"

" Oh, that! Yeah, but this one kid had to tell me how to use that bathroom thing."

" Toilet?" Hikaru asked, raising her eyebrow.

" Oh! That's what it's called! Anyway, when we first got in the room, Auron scared this one kid off, then-"

" TIDUS! WE DON'T NEED THE PLAY BY PLAY ON YOUR TRIP TP THE BATHROOM!" Rikku shouted, causing most of the class to look up from their work and stare. " Cunno" she apologized and slouched in her seat.

" There's Rikku for you" Sirius whispered.

" Shut up, Sirius"

" Calm down and let the girls finish their tests" Yuna told her cousin and patted her on the shoulder.

" Ahem. I'm doing all the work here" said Lulu angrily.

" Hey, Lulu. Can you please tell me the answer to number 59?" asked Hikaru sweetly. Lulu sighed, rolled her eyes and figured out the problem for the trench coat girl.

About 35 minutes had elapsed and most of the class was finished with their exams. Sirius and Hikaru sat and stared at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring.Lulu solved all the problems on the test and was snatching clay away from Kimahri.

Wakka noticed the constant staring contest with the clock and the girls and bent over next to Hikaru.

" Hey, Hikaru."

" What now, Wakka?" she asked and glared at him.

" I can make the clocks speed up with my blitzball, so the class can be over quicker" he explained.

Hikaru slowly raised her eyebrow and remained glaring. " Are you drunk, high, or possibly in need of a psychologist? No one in hell can do something like that, Wakka!"

" Just watch, ya?"

" What did I tell you about saying ya?"

" Hikaru, trust me on this." Wakka picked up his blitzball and aimed it at the clock above the door. He threw it directly at the center, which caused all the clocks in the entire school to turn to 10:23, the time that third period ended. The bell rang and the students raced out of the classroom.

" Amazing…" Sirius gasped and dropped all her books into Auron's arms.

" Well, now I guess we can go to recess" Hikaru exclaimed and shoved her books at Wakka.

" Hey! I saved you from that evil room, ya? Why do I have to carry your stupid stuff?" Wakka asked and shut the door after their group all exited.

" Because…I don't like you."

Wakka groaned and followed the group downstairs.

I know this wasn't my best chapter, but hey, you still like the story right? I just don't like math. The next period we have Spanish. The Spanish class chapter will not be included, because for 8th grade I, along with Sirius, am taking French. It wouldn't have been good anyways, so I'm going toinclude to recess. Yes, we get recess at out middle school. I will also leave out 6th period, so pretend those two don't exist. Sixth period would've been study hall, and that's boring. To add more humor, I'll do recess and then lunch in two separate chappies.

Replies to my great reviewers:

**DeathsLastBreath:** Thanks! I hope you continue to R&R this story too! I still really like your songfic! Gaah! I can't get enough of that song! Heh…pickled eggplant!

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1:** YES! Aurikku! Thank you! Please update your story! Keep reviewing! Your story is really good!

**Sirius123:** You actually made and Auron Sim? Cool! Here's the update! I'm really happy, I got to see you and your new house, and I liked it! Did you watch the Grave of the Fireflies DVD I let you borrow yet? Tell me how it was! I hope to see you at school (I'm praying that we'll both be on the A team and lots of classes together like in 7th grade!) See ya!

**Krazy for Kake Koboshi:** HA! Too bad for you! I do not stink by the way sister! Grrr! You annoy me woman! Thanks anyway though!

**Raven the Hedgehog: **Thanks! Don't worry about technology and stuff. They'll eventually learn how to use Playstation 2's, computers, toilets, and a lot of things in later chappies. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Darknessed:** I agree. I hate school related sculptures too! So, Wakka is your favorite huh? Is he your favorite in the game, in this story, or both? Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad this is on your favorite stories list! Thanks again!

Pretty please continue to R&R! Also, if you have no clue as to what the Japanese words at the beginning of the chappiemean, please ask in a review and I'll be more than happy to tell you! I'll give you a hint if you don't know; they are both words you shouldn't walk around on the streets of a city in Japan saying over and over again to random pedestrians. You might get in BIG trouble. Anyway, I start 8th grade, next Wednesday (It is Wednesday, so a week from today.) I won't be updating as quickly, but read and review still! Stay tuned for the next chappie!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	5. Friends, epic battles, and pizza

Chapter 5 is here! Recess, hyper girls and FFX characters! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Wow, I updated quick…but that's good! Well then, for those of you who have been reading and reviewing since chapter 1, you may've noticed that I changed the summary quite a few times now. I did that because I felt like it…and the new one, I think is much better, and has attracted more readers, which makes me very happy! Heh…as I mentioned in the previous chapter, we do have a recess and lunch period at my school. I'll start out with recess and go into lunch. Ignore what I said about having them in two separate chappies, they're going to be combined! I start school in a few days, and I sadly found out that Sirius doesn't have the same lunchtime as me…WAH! I'm with one of my friends Erica though, but still! I'm not with Shockwave or Excel, either! (You will meet them in this chapter.) It sucks real bad, but please leave a review to comfort me in this time of terrible depression.

I'll shut up now…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FFX, but how I wish I did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Friends, epic battles and pizza.

Sirius and Hikaru stopped at their lockers and got out their lunch bags. " On to lunch and recess" shouted Hikaru and held her bag high in the air like it was her most prized possession.

" Yes, the best part of the school day" said Sirius and grabbed Auron's sleeve and giggled.

" Well, what are we waiting for?" Auron asked, attempting to pry Sirius off his arm before his circulation was cut off.

" I think you mean _who_" corrected Hikaru.

" Us, that's who!" said a voice behind the group of nine. The strange characters turned around and saw 4 girls about the same age as Sirius and Hikaru.

" Wait a sec," said a short, light-brown haired girl. She walked over to them with her cow lunch bag and examined the FFX characters. " I know I've seen you guys before, but where, I can't recall."

" Seen us?" Yuna asked her. " Were you in a class with Hikaru and Sirius this morning?"

" HOLY CRAP!" another girl, dressed in a very strange skirt squealed.

" Crap is holy?" asked Hikaru, sarcastically.

" They're the Final Fantasy X characters!" squealed a girl with long red hair.

" Wow! This is amazing!" shouted the last girl with a violin in her hand. She placed the instrument in her locker, closed it and looked at each character in amazement.

" Friends of yours?" Tidus wondered and looked at each person.

" We'll explain everything in the gym" Sirius said and pointed down the hall where the locker rooms were.

" Okay!" the four other girls said and walked down the hall.

Since it was cold and snowing outside, the group of seventh graders sat in the gym bleachers and watched kids K.O. each other with dodge balls. It was a very lovely sight.

" My name is Renee, call me Misha," the red-haired girl explained. (A/N Misha is a member of Fanfiction and goes under the pen-name blackrose1179.)

" I'm Andrea, but I like to be called Excel," said the strange skirt girl. (A/N I think Excel is still a Fanfiction member. I'm not sure of her pen name though.)

" I'm Alex, you guys can call me Ha-Chan" the violin girl introduced herself.

" I'm Averi, call me Shockwave," the short girl with the cow lunch bag told them.

" It's wonderful to meet all of you" Yuna did the Yevon prayer thing and smiled. " I am Yuna."

" We know who you guys are," Misha said happily. " I have the game too, you know?"

" We are constantly reminding them that some people are bound to know them, because they own the game," Hikaru whispered to Shockwave.

" Oh, I don't have the game, so I don't know how they feel" Shockwave whispered back, swinging her cow lunch bad in the air.

" Here's how they got here" Hikaru began and told them exactly what had happened from her POV.

" So, the PS2 blew up and now they're all here?" Ha-Chan asked.

" Yeah! It was so weird! Weirdness, I tell you! I almost crapped myself!" Hikaru said excitedly.

" Crapped yourself?" asked Misha.

" Well, I haven't done that since I was a baby, but it sure as hell felt like I was going to!"

" Before all of that happened" Sirius lasughed and tried to continue her sentence. " I t-thought sempai was a girl scout and chased her around m-my yard with a baseball bat! Also, I-"

" Whoa! Did you see that, Sirius?" Wakkainterrupted and pointed to the gym floor, annoyingly poking Sirius in the back with his other hand.

" Yeah!" Tidus said loudly and poked Sirius in the shoulders.

" If they had an award for most annoying video game characters, you two would win hands down," said Sirius pointing to Wakka and Tidus."What did I miss? I was hugging my Aurrie and didn't notice."

" That kid almost killed that other kid! It was awesome, ya? Right Tidus?"

" Yeah, Wakka! I want to see it again!" Tidus shouted and laughed.

Kimahri poked his head in between the two blitzers and pointed to the kids playing. " Kimahri sit on stupid children. Kimahri squish."

" That…would be very interesting Kimahri" Rikku said and twitched her green, swirly left eye.

" I would advise you not to do that" Lulu said and resumed talking to Excel about how she put all the belts in her dress. Excel likes weord clothes.

" Kimahri eat" the Ronso held a medium sized piece of clay left over from second period and shoved it in his mouth.

Recess flew by quickly as Wakka and Tidus observed the dodge ball games, Ha-Chan and Misha's conversation with Yuna about being a summoner, Hikaru talking with Auron, Sirius, Rikku and Shockwave about good names for couches, Excel and Lulu discussing each other's outfits, and Kimahri picking at his blue fur to find little particles of clay.

All the seventh graders made their way downstairs to the cafeteria and seated themselves at the long tables in the large room. The quiet room became loud as all the students laughed and talked to each other between bites of their food, if they had any.

" So what do you guys want to eat?" asked Hikaru and pointed to each of their new friends.

" FRIED SQUIRREL!" Wakka shouted and Sirius' eye twitched.

" How about pizza?"

" Yeah! It's really good, despite its description!" Hikaru said happily.

" How would it be described?" Lulu asked, raising her eyebrow.

" Red sauce and cheese on top of bread with a variety of different toppings to choose from" Excel explained.

" At least its food" Yuna said, looking at the food some other kids were eating, or flinging at the walls, celing, or their classmates.

" We'll be right back!" said Sirius and gently stroked Auron's hair. The two girls returned moments later with a few trays of cheese pizza.

" Dig in!" Hikaru smiled and devoured her slice. Auron looked at her and took a bite out of his slice.

" This isn't all that bad" the warrior monk said, and took another small bite, unlike Hikaru who got up to get another small slice from the lunch lady.

" See, Auron likes pizza" Sirius hugged Auron and drank some of her chocolate milk.

" He's right! It is good!" Rikku squealed and followed Hikaru to get another piece. The group ate happily and talked about nothing in particular. (A/N This one day we talked about Barbie dolls and said how dumb they were. Excel thinks a Goth Barbie will be a big hit!) They talked and talked until they were interrupted by a strange, annoying voice behind them.

" Hey, freaks! Who are the new freaks?" the voice rudely said and chuckled.

They turned around and saw a very annoying boy that the girls hated with every fiber of their beings. (A/N I won't say his real name, so I'll call him Ken, using the Barbie and Ken method. It's where you substitute a girl's name with Barbie and a boy's with Ken. I hate Barbies, but anyway…)

" Hey! Leave us alone dummy!" Sirius shouted and grasped Auron's arm.

" Go away! You vex us, Ken!" Excel demanded.

" Yeah" said Wakka and grabbed two slices of pizza and held them up to the idiot.

" Ooooooh! Pizza! Scaaaaaaaarrrryyy!" Ken teased and poked at one of the slices.

Wakka chucked a piece at him, but Ken ducked and it hit a lunch monitor instead. The blitzer threw his other piece at Ken, andhit him right in the head, knocking him unconscious.

" FOOD FIGHT!" A random kid shouted and the whole cafeteria began throwing food at each other in every which way.

Popular girls screamed as food flew in their hair and on their clothes and everyone else seemed to be having fun.

"AH!We're on the battlefield!" Excel exclaimed and blocked an incoming hoagie with her tray.

" TO THE BOMB SHELTER!" Hikaru commanded and pointed underneath the table. She was almost hit by a milk carton, but Auron blocked it with his katana.

" Thanks, Auron" said Hikaru and hugged him. Sirius was furious and banged her friend in the leg with her tray.

" What do we do?" Yuna panicked, as she did in gym class that morning when Wakka was K.O'd.

" I don't know. This is my first food fight, Yuna" Ha-Chan said calmly.

" This is crazy!" Rikku squealed and hugged Misha.

" We need to get you guys up on that table and fight!" Shockwave said, pointing up to the battle.

" I'll go up with Shockwave, Hikaru, Misha, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Rikku, and Kimahri!" Sirius pointed to each person and turned to the remaining three. " Yuna, heal the wounded and Ha-Chan and Excel can carry the injured off the floor!"

" Good plan, Sirius" said Excel and smiled at Ken's lifeless body. She poked it, giggled evily and turned to Yuna.

" Okay" Yuna did the Yevon prayer and smiled. " Good luck."

" Let's do this" Hikaru said in an evil voice and soon after, the group of fighters hoisted themselves on the tables, carefully avoiding flying food.

" Charge soldiers" Tidus commanded and threw his pizza at a kid.

Shockwave was almost hit by a carrot, but Lulu burned it with her Fira spell. Auron used his katana as a shield and Rikku was hit by an apple right in the face and fell to the ground. Very carefully, Excel dragged her over to Yuna, who healed the Al Bhed with Curaga. Rikku smiled, grabbed the apple she had been hit with and chucked it at a popular girl.

The bell rang and the students filed out of the cafeteria, stepping over the lunch monitor so she wouldn't get them in trouble.

" Let's go and pretend nothing happened" said Hikaru, stepping over some of the food on the floor and ran to her locker.

" Good plan" Shockwave complimented and ran to her locker with her other friends and the FFX characters right behind them.

Replies to my reviewers:

**NNNNN:** Make Wakka like Sirius? Hmm…I don't know if she'll like that, but I can do something in a later chappie. But, I'm glad you thought it was funny! I don't think I've seen that many Lols in one review for any story I've seen! Thanks, and please R&R future chappies as well!

**Luv2Game:** Yes! You read my story! Well, skimmed…but still! It is truly an honor to have my story read by a glorious writer such as you. I'm not kidding, Vacation Time and what you have on Wedding Time are wonderful! I like them! Yes, yes, I really do! Oh, I don't hate Wakka completely. I was just torturing him! I think he brings a lot to FFX and sometimes he says things that really make you laugh! Sorry if you were mistaken, my least favorite chracter is Seymour, so no I don't hate Wakka. Please keep reviewing, as I will to the great Wedding Time! Auron in a bridal shop...heh heh lol! I can't wait! Thanks again!

**Sirius123: **Thanks! I didn't feel like putting chorus in, because I wasn't in chorus last year. It really sucks that we're on different teams! WAH! Maybe I can arrange something, somehow…

Random scene

Me: Mom!

Mom: Yes.

Me: Can you switch my classes so I can be with Sirius again?

Mom: Your education is more important.

Me: If you don't change it, I will disconnect all your Pampered Chef phone lines!

Mom: Okay! (Bows down and calls school.)

…But that probably won't happen. So, you watched 'Grave of the Fireflies' three times? Poor Setsuko…SHE WAS MY FAVORITE! SO KAWAII! See you at school, if I can…WAH! Please keep a lookout for the next chappie.

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1:** PILES of homework, huh? You poor soul. Your new story idea doesn't sound too bad! I'll check it out if you post it! Good luck in school and keep reviewing! Thanks!

**Darknessed:** Math sucks in your world too? You may flame me for this, but I have never played Final Fantasy VII! I saw in the magazine Anime Insider that there's going to be a FFVII movie called ' Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.' I have the article somewhere in my room, so if you don't know too much about it, please ask in a review! Thanks!

**Hikaru-Chan13:** I have got to stop talking to myself in a review...

Well, that was longer than I expected it to be! I start school this week, so I'm freaking out a little bit! Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned for the next chappie! I need comforting reviews about my friend situation I mentioned in my intro. I love getting reviews, so please cheer me up. I know I am replying to like, five or six reviews in each chappie, but this is only chapter 5 and I'm hoping to get a lot by the time this story is complete. Please review! I beg of you! Even if you hate it...review! I am depressed...I take my leave. Farewell!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	6. 3 classes, extreme chaos!

Well hello! Sorry to keep all of you waiting! Sorry I didn't update this sooner! I have school and everything, so I'm kind of busy. Well, it hasn't been a year since I updated at least. Okay, you guys probably don't want to listen to my babbling, but I have something great in store for you guys. Instead of having the last three classes of my old seventh grade schedule in three different chappies, I will combine them as one! YEAH! The classes are Language arts (or English) Science and Social Studies. Oh, you guys might be wondering why I don't include swearing in English, yet, this story is rated for teens only. Since this portion of the fic is at school, and we aren't allowed to swear, I didn't include any. Don't count the Japanese swearing, because the teachers probably do not understand any of it. Okay, I'm done with this damn intro.

**ALERT:** Please check out my other FFX story called **Final Fantasy X's New Directors.** It features Sirius-Chan and I again, but it's kind of cool.

Disclaimer: Like every other FFX writer on this website, the FFX characters don't belong to me!

Chapter 6: 3 classes, extreme chaos!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You imbeciles!" Hikaru scolded, referring to the food fight incident in the cafeteria. All the girls stopped at their lockers and separated to go on to their next classes.

" Wakka, you can't just start throwing food at people and expect it to solve something" Sirius said angrily and placed her books gently into Auron's arms.

" Sorry ya. I'm a blitz player, you know? I get aggressive when people make fun of us, ya? You need to relax and calm yourself brudda," Wakka stated calmly and looked at Sirius. He grinned and looked at her.

" BRUDDA? I AM NOT YOUR BRUDDA AND DON'T WISH TO BE CALLED BRUDDA EITHER! I WILL HAVE MY GLORIOUS REVENGE ON YOU…EVENTUALLY!" Sirius angrily cried and slapped Wakka repeatedly.

" Sirius-chan, calm down. People are staring at us," Hikaru told her in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

" Sorry, sempai. You know how I lose it sometimes."

" Yes, we sure do know all about your outbursts and murderous rampages" Shockwave said, who had been walking with them to their next class.

" Who told you about the murderous rampages I have had in the past?"

" Everyone knows, I think."

" Shimatta."

" No swearing in school Sirius!" Shockwave slapped her and looked up at Kimahri, still munching on clay. " Kimahri, when are you going to stop that? You are scaring people!"

" Never."

" Okay. If that's what you want, then please continue eating."

The group approached Mr. Zeminski's room. (A/N Everyone calls him Mr. Z for short. If you read my profile, he is the Language arts teacher that thinks I'm insane.) Language arts was the girls' favorite subject.

" So, this Mr. Z is your favorite teacher?" Lulu questioned, looking at the sign on the front of the door.

" You got that right, Lulu!" Shockwave said excitedly.

" Yes! I mean really, who hates this class?" Hikaru said as she directed Tidus, who was holding her books, to the door. Sirius opened the door and held it for everyone. Hikaru stopped walking and shot Sirius an if-you-don't-get-Aurie-to-carry-my-books-next-you-will-get-beat-on-your-cranium-with-a-bottle-of-ketchup look. Sirius gulped and closed the door behind her.

" Everyone, just look normal" Hikaru said through her teeth as she stared at the front of the room.

" Yeah, don't do anything stupid" Sirius said and pointed at Wakka and Tidus.

" What?" Wakka asked angrily. " We aren't the most normal looking people here, ya know?"

" Wakka, just attempt to look normal…for once." Lulu gave Wakka a death glare after she spoke. Her crimson eyes could scare anyone away, so if you piss her off enough, she'll hurt you with her black magic. Still, the ebony-haired sorceress couldn't help but smile as she stared at her horrified friend's face.

" Sirius, these guys can be a real pain in the you-know-where" Hikaru whispered to her friend.

" HA! You're just jealous because Auron isn't carrying your books! Or, you want him all to yourself, huh?" Sirius glared at Hikaru. " Well, you can't have him! He's my bishounen!"

" Yo, yo homie! I like cheese!" the trench coat girl randomly shouted.

Sirius did a little anime sweat drop as the tardy bell rang. Mr. Z walked into the room from lunch and headed straight to his computer. The class began copying down random things on the board in the front of the classroom. Finally, Mr. Z looked up from his computer and walked over to the group from Spira and the girls.

" Hello, Mr. Z!" Shockwave cheerfully greeted.

" Who are they?" he asked, staring each one of them down.

" Foreign exchange students!" Hikaru told him excitedly.

" From?"

" Oh, they like language arts a lot, Mr. Z!" Sirius tried to get off topic.

" Really, interesting. Except, they look kind of older than a typical seventh grade student."

" Well, you also might wanna watch out!" Hikaru grabbed Yuna and began petting her head. " They're 'special'."

" Hey!" Rikku angrily said and frowned at Hikaru.

" Well, except these two!" Sirius pointed to Auron and Lulu. " They're the only sane ones in this group!" The warrior monk and the black mage exchanged glances and looked over to Mr. Z again.

" Excuse me sir" Auron cleared his throat and looked at the girls' teacher. " We will be observing these girls' daily school-related activities and such."

" Oh, all right. Just, behave yourselves." The teacher walked to the front of the room and looked back at them as he spoke.

During the class, the group viewed projects done by other students. One was very good and done well by two girls. The other was the opposite…by a long shot. Wakka attempted to answer a question and got it wrong. He got angry, which resulted in a riot involving liquid cinnamon, a plastic cow, a Monchichi, and a pair of boxers. (A/N Don't ask where they came from. You get my drift about the riot, right?)

Moments later, the bell rang and our main characters tried to bolt out of the room. Yes, they tried. First, Ken thought it would be hilarious to push Shockwave into a desk, so he did. She fell over the desk and into Hikaru by accident. Hikaru fell back into Wakka, who fell on top of Lulu in a very interesting position. Lulu shouted at him and smacked him so hard, the redhead punched Kimahri from behind. The Ronso opened his mouth and yelped, catching Rikku off-guard. The young Al Bhed fell into Kimahri's mouth and began shouting for Auron. The legendary guardian heard the girl's cry and went to save her from the big, blue, fuzzy Ronso. He managed to break her free, but he lost his balance and knocked into Sirius. Tidus tried to catch Sirius, but she fell on him and he fell into Yuna. The summoner was nearest to the door, so she managed to grab onto the doorknob and open it. Finally, the door was opened. Hikaru, Sirius, Shockwave and their new friends ran out of the room before Mr. Z could reprimand them. (A/N Wow! That was a long paragraph explaining how a door was opened. I'm telling you now, if that really happened, it would've occurred in less than a minute.)

" Whew! That was so close, my butt almost fell off!" Hikaru managed to say as she caught her breath.

" At least we got the door open" Yuna said happily.

" It sure is a good thing Aurie was here to save me!" Sirius giggled and clutched onto Auron's arm.

" Actually, Auron saved me!" Rikku pointed out.

" Well, GAH! You know what I mean! He was there for me!"

" I still don't understand what's so special about Auron, Hikaru" Shockwave whispered to her good friend.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Hikaru shouted and pointed to Shockwave's head.

" Oh, is that the time? Well, I must be off to my social studies class!" Shockwave sweat dropped and giggled nervously. " It was wonderful meeting you all, but I must be off! I'll see you tonight at the dance! Eight o'clock, correct? Okay, bye!" Shockwave ran up the stairs after she quickly shook Yuna and her guardians' hands.

" She sure does ramble when she's nervous" Tidus pointed out.

" Yeah, she's weird like that, ya?"

" Shut it Wakka!" Sirius yelled and smiled at Auron.

Wakka noticed Hikaru grab Auron's other arm and smile too. He tiptoed up to the warrior and whispered. " Hey, if you can pry one of them off ya, maybe I can have one!"

" We can hear you, Wakka" Hikaru angrily said.

" Who wants you anyway?" Sirius laughed.

" Hey, wait! You're insulting Lulu!" Hikaru whispered loudly.

" Excuse me?" Lulu stared at Hikaru and Sirius.

" Yeah, w-what is this a-all about?" Wakka stuttered and blushed.

" Hey guys!" Misha said happily and ran over to the group with Ha-Chan right behind her.

" Hey again…whatever your names are" Tidus greeted stupidly.

" I'm Ha-chan and this is Misha" Ha-Chan corrected.

" We have to go to science class next" Hikaru groaned and approached the classroom. Their science classroom was normally a Technology Education room, but it served as a makeshift science room at the end of the day. Mr. Kelly was the girls' teacher. Mr. Kelly was waiting outside the room, greeting students as the walked in.

" Foreign exchange students" Hikaru said before the teacher could ask about the FFX group. After they walked in, the bell rang.

" And if anyone tries to insult them in any way" Sirius evilly said and pulled out Auron's katana. " You'll get sliced up with this bad boy."

" Are we allowed weapons in school?" Ha-chan whispered to Hikaru.

" I don't remember…I think so! I mean, it is a self-defense mechanism!" Hikaru stupidly said and smiled.

" Hello class, today we'll be doing a chemistry lab. You can do a lot of things with these select few unharmful chemicals," Mr. Kelly instructed them about a lot of crap, and the class began working.

" OH! What does this do?" Tidus asked, messing with a tech ed. machine.

" No, Tidus! That isn't part of a chemistry lab!" Misha scolded and sat him down at their large table.

Hikaru, Lulu, Wakka, Sirius, Auron, and Kimahri were on one large end of the table, while Ha-chan, Misha, Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna took the other end.

" What are these?" asked Wakka, holding up small bottles of food coloring.

" Uh, food coloring" Hikaru told him, snatching the red bottle away and held it up to Kimahri's fur.

" So, you color food with it?" Wakka took the bottle away from her.

" Yes. Wakka" Hikaru told him as calmly as she could and grabbed the bottle again, approaching Kimahri.

" Hikaru?" Kimahri asked, eyes widening.

" I wonder what'll happen if I put pour the red food coloring all over Kimahri's blue fur" Hikaru wondered, grinning like an evil goblin that wants to take over the world.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Ronso shouted at the top of his lungs and accidentally threw the blue bottle at Mr. Kelly's head.

" I think if you did do that, Kimahri would've killed you" Lulu pointed out, not noticing Mr. Kelly was yelling at them.

Auron and Sirius were sniffing some of the chemicals and getting high. Well, Sirius was. She began jumping off the walls and at one point; she fell out of a window.

Meanwhile, on Yuna's end of the table…

" TIDUS DON'T!" Ha-Chan screamed as Tidus mixed a variety of chemicals into a beaker. After the chemicals bubbled, the room was soon covered with slimy green goo. Then, the bell rang right after and the class bolted out of the room.

" You guys have to stop doing that kind of stuff!" Misha said as she finally caught her breath.

" We'll see you tonight!" Ha-chan waved goodbye and headed to her next class with Misha.

" AH! I've got goo in my pants, ya!" Wakka complained.

" Thanks for the pointless FYI" Lulu sighed and picked a large piece of goo out of her bun.

" Hello everyone!" Excel greeted as she walked up behind the gang.

Tidus was picking the green crap off of his clothes and sniffed dome of it. " Ah! Disgusting! This stuff smells like Chocobo-"

" Hello, Excel!" Sirius interrupted the blitzer before he could tell them what the crap smelled like.

" Do I want to know?" Excel raised her eyebrows and looked over to Tidus.

" Nope!" Rikku said happily and sniffed a piece of the goo. " Dang! He was right! It does smell like…poopie."

" Let's just say science class didn't go too well," Auron told Excel, prying Hikaru and Sirius off of him for the umpteenth time.

" Yes, poor Tidus!" Yuna comforted and helped pick off the goo.

Wakka looked at Auron and whispered again. " C'mon, pry one off and give them to me!" Sirius glared at Wakka.

" Wakka, no one wants you, you're such a dumb-"

" Hello!"

Sirius and Hikaru squealed and fell back into Auron. Standing in front of them was the girls' social studies teacher Mr. Dailey.

" Howdy, Mr. Dailey!" Sirius greeted and stood up. " We have some foreign exchange students here!"

" Where are they from?" the teacher asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at each one of them.

" We're from Spira!" said Rikku.

" Spira?"

" It's a small island off the coast of…Japan!" Hikaru lied.

" Hmmmm…I'll have to look for it on one of my maps later."

" No! I mean no, no, no. It's a place that was declared a country…last Tuesday!" Sirius was enjoying herself.

" Wouldn't it have been on the news recently?"

" Not too many people here are familiar with it," said Lulu, truthfully.

" Well, come in! We have got something special to do today!" Mr. Dailey opened the door and the group went in and found a long row of seats in the back of the room.

The bell rang and Mr. Dailey closed the door and proceeded to the front of the room.

" Before we begin," he started. " We have some foreign exchange students from Spira. I am sure that some of you have met them, and for those of you who didn't, here they are!"

" Idiots" Ken turned around and whispered.

" Since this is out last day of school before winter break, we have special guests, and it's Friday, we will do the Shaker Dance.

" What's he talking about, ya?" Wakka asked Excel.

" It's a weird dance thingy that teaches us about a group of people called Shakers from our country's past. It's kind of dumb, yet exhilarating!"

" To the gym!" Mr. Dailey said happily and filed the students out of the classroom.

Everyone walked to the empty gym and Mr. Dailey reminded them about the dance and the influence it had on U.S. history. Then, they did the dance. For the whole class, everyone laughed as the weird dance continued and everyone hopped up and down everywhere. (A/N To be honest, I don't remember much about this dance. It had to do with chasing the devil away from the people. I remember, you had to crawl around and attack someone that was, but not literally, a demon in disguise. It was loads of fun and I can clearly imagine Yuna and everyone doing it. Sorry that I can't give complete details on it, though!)

The final bell rang and all the students ran through the snow to their buses.

" School is a very strange place," Tidus said as he got on the bus and sat next to Yuna. Kimahri sat behind them next to a frightened little boy.

" I know! But, I'm so happy we have two weeks off for the Christmas holiday!" Hikaru squealed and sat next to Sirius.

" I hope we don't have to go back, though" Auron grumpily said and sat in the same seat as Rikku, leaving a seat for Wakka and Lulu next to them.

" C'mon Auron! It was kind of fun, ya?" Wakka laughed and Lulu sighed.

" Oh, yes. Getting pushed around by little girls was a lot of fun" Auron said sarcastically.

" Hey, we like you too much Aurie-pie!" Sirius smiled and clutched on to his arm by reaching behind the seat.

The bus dropped them off in front of Sirius' house minutes later and they went inside to get out of the chilly weather.

" Do you guys wanna come to my house for a bit?" Hikaru asked.

" Mall first! Your house later!" Sirius said angrily.

" Fine then! Let's go!" Hikaru winked and jumped in the air.

" Oh, I meant to ask you guys on the bus" Yuna began. " What's Christmas?"

" You guys have a lot to learn!" Hikaru and Sirius said in unison and began to laugh. They were right, they had to teach them a lot about our world. There was just one problem about that, teaching them would surely be the living hell.

Replies to my reviewers:

**Rob/Star super fan:**Well, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Check out Final Fantasy X's new directors too!

**someonethatdoesn'tconcernyou:** Interesting name you have there. WOW! You must've really thought my fic was funny! Heh...keep reviewing please!

**FaythlessAngel:** The funniest shit you've ever read huh? Thanks! I really enjoy your story too. Please continue to read and review!

**Super weird Lulu-chan:** You'll have to wait and see! Continue to R&R!

**Luv2Game: **You'd have to kill Sirius, huh? I agree with you about Auron, though! Hmm...you'd win by default? Maybe we'd fight for him, eventually. Please update Wedding Time! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Fae Black:** Hello to you too! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappie! Please continue to R&R!

**Darknessed:** Yeah, I wanna see 'Advent Children' real bad. I'll have to find the release date for it in a magazine or on a website. If I find something, I'll be sure to let you know. Also, I have played Kingdom Hearts too. I don't have the game, but yes, I have played it a few times already. There's gonna be a sequel to it, and I saw that Auron is gonna be in it! YES! Well, I've said enough, please lookout for the next chappie.

**Sirius123:** Hi Sirius! I will have you mention Zhuge Liang when we go to the mall in the next chapter. We can go into a video game store or something. Did you like Naruto! I thought it was pretty cool! Kakashi-kun wasn't in it, so I'll have to stay tuned and see what episode he appears in! See ya at school!

**Hikaru-Chan13:** Hi self!

WOW! This chappie was kinda long, but that's good, yes? I hope it turned out okay! Thanks a lot for the reviews and please review when I post the next chappie. I feel a little sick today, but I managed to drag myself to this computer and update my fic! YES! Thank you guys for all the support in the reviews! I really like getting nice reviews from people. I haven't been flamed for this fic yet, so i'm still going strong! In the next chapter, Tidus drives (kind of) Sirius' family's car to the mall, and we go on a shopping spree. I ain't too fond of shoppin' for clothes, but that's okay! Enough said for now! Goodbye for now and make sure you sniff a Sharpie marker if you are in dobout! I always get all high and stuff when I sniff Sharpies or spray paint! BYE!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	7. The crazy driver and shopping!

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated since last month. I have been busy with school, homework, acting classes, a forensics class I have, and much more. Once again, I am terribly sorry, so I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as I can. Also, the next chappie will be about the school dance, and I'll make that one pretty long too. Okay, you guys have waited over a month for this update, so here you go!

**Alert:** I have a new fic out called **Sparkling Waters**. I hope you'll check it out if you already haven't! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any FFX characters. If I did, it would be pointless to even create this story now wouldn't it?

Chapter 7: The drive and the mall

00000000000000000000000000000

" Sempai?" Sirius politely tapped her good friend on the shoulder.

" Huh?" Hikaru turned her head and looked at Sirius' twitching eye.

" There's a teeny bit of a problem."

" What is it? Did Kimahri stick clay up Rikku's nose again?"

" We uh…don't know how to drive," she whispered.

" KUSO!" Hikaru stomped her foot on the hard floor of Sirius' garage. " Okay, out of everyone here, who can at least attempt to drive us to our destination?"

Auron and Tidus stepped forward, up to Sirius' family car. It was a red van with two front seats, two middle seats, and a long backseat.

Sirius looked over to Hikaru and gave her an if-you-don't-do-something-to get-me-and-Auron-together-you-will-be-losing-a-favored-body-part glare.

Hikaru sighed and pointed to Tidus. " Okay, Tidus takes the wheel-"

" Uh, Hikaru" Tidus interrupted.

" What now?"

" Uh, you said take the wheel, so do I take the wheel out of the car?"

" NO! IT MEANS YOU GET TO DRIVE! GRRRRR!" Hikaru was losing the very few patience that she had.

" Sorry, gees!" Tidus turned to the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

" Now, let me continue," Hikaru said, in a dangerously calming tone. " Tidus drives, and Sirius can sit on Auron's lap. (A silent "yes" was heard from Sirius as she and Auron got into the vehicle) Hikaru was good at planning things out, so placing people in a van would be no trouble at all…hopefully.

" What about us?" Yuna wondered as Sirius clutched on to Auron's neck.

" Uh, Kimahri and Rikku can take the middle seats, since Kimahri is so big and Rikku squirms a lot."

" Okay, fine" Rikku sighed as she sat in the seat behind Auron and Sirius and wished it were she in Auron's lap.

" Now" Hikaru said, staring at the Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna. " Yuna can take the seat behind Kimahri, I'll take the middle, Wakka can sit behind Rikku, and Lulu…sit in Wakka's lap.

" Why" the stoic black mage asked harshly.

" There isn't anywhere else to put you" Hikaru said as she buckled in next to Yuna and Wakka. The mage cautiously sat down on Wakka, while the blitzer blushed and buckled them in.

" Everyone ready?" Tidus asked from the front of the van.

" Yes" Yuna replied happily.

" Are we set?" Tidus was getting annoying now.

" Uh huh!" said Rikku, cringing as she watched Sirius snuggle into Auron's chest.

" Are you sure?"

" Start the damn car already!" Lulu hollered from the back. " The sooner I get off Wakka's lap, the better."

Hikaru's eyes widened as she watched Lulu fold her arms over her chest and glared. Lulu wasn't one to burst out like that.

" Aww…Lulu" Yuna said, comforting the young mage.

Kimahri was sick of everyone acting like idiots, so he threw a slab of clay at Tidus' head.

" Okay, then…let's see what this baby can do!" The Zanarkand blitzer turned the keys and the car began to rumble.

" To the mall!" Sirius excitedly exclaimed, still hugging Auron.

0000000000000000000000

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" the two American's screamed as Tidus began to drive faster and faster. Well, it was more like turning the steering wheel in every which way, almost running over innocent pedestrians, pressing random buttons, and driving all over the road and everything next to it. Mind you, it was also winter and very cold. Naturally, the roads would be icy and snow would be falling, causing more problems for our heroes.

Sirius kept squealing and clutching onto Auron as hard as she could. The legendary guardian was shouting at their driver as Tidus swerved and bumped into things on the highway.

In the seats behind them, Kimahri munched on slabs of clay and Rikku waved her arms around. Hikaru bumped into Rikku's seat, causing her to grab Auron's neck, which made Sirius very angry.

Yuna and Hikaru sang the hymn of the Fayth to calm everyone down, but it failed miserably.

Wakka got really nervous about the whole vehicle situation, so he grabbed Lulu's butt on accident.

" AH! YOU PERVERT!" Lulu squealed and repeatedly slapped Wakka across the face.

" Left!" Auron shouted, directing Tidus towards the mall.

" I see it! It's over there!" Sirius pointed out the window, through the snow at the large structure.

000000000000000000000

" LAND!" Hikaru exclaimed as she jumped out of the van, kissing the pavement.

" Uh, Sirius you can let go now" Sirius' face was about as pale as Lulu's as she still clung onto Auron. The warrior monk's face was as red as his jacket as he twitched uncomfortably.

" Why the heck do you have to drive that fast stupid?" Rikku screamed at Tidus as Lulu got off Wakka's lap and pushed him onto the parking lot. He had slap marks all over his face and was slightly blushing. Everybody was silent until Sirius spoke up.

" Auron! You saved me!" She hugged onto her favorite character, getting some stares from people walking by.

" This day is so random" Tidus announced to them.

" Every day is random with us, ya?"

" Shush Wakka. Let's go inside before I freeze my butt off out here" Hikaru sighed as she walked up to the mall doors. She wasn't the clothes shopping type, but she'd do anything Sirius wanted her to do.

0000000000000

" This is what you call a mall?" Lulu asked, glancing at everything around them.

" Hey! You rhymed!" Sirius smiled.

" Yeah, it isn't normally this crowded. Since Christmas is just around the corner, everyone comes here to do their shopping" Hikaru explained to the mage.

" Yes, what is this Christmas you keep talking about?" Yuna wondered.

" WHAT!" the American girls exclaimed as Yuna smiled.

" IT'S ONLY THE GREATEST HOLIDAY IN THE HISTORY OF GREAT HOLIDAYS!" Hikaru said angrily.

" Oh, okay…" Yuna scratched her head and faced the other direction.

" We'll be sure to give ya more explanation later," Sirius said as calmly as possible.

" So, why are we here again?" Auron raised his eyebrow.

" First, we need to get some of you guys new clothes" Sirius smiled and looked at Rikku.

" What's wrong with our clothes we have on now?" Rikku protested.

" Hello! In an outfit like that, guys will be crawling all over you!" Hikaru told her, noticing some boys their age looking at the Al Bhed's butt.

" Fine…but I won't like it."

0000000000

As the group walked along throughout the mall, Hikaru spied a video game store." Let's go in here first guys!" she said.

" Okay!" Tidus said excitedly.

They made their way through the store, looking at shelves of games and glancing through gaming magazines. Right in the back corner of the store was a large cardboard cut out of Zhuge Liang from Dynasty Warriors. (A/N Sirius and I love the Dynasty Warriors games for the Playstation2. There are four DW games out now, with a 5th one coming out just in time for the holidays. The games are about an era pf Chinese history called the Three Kingdoms. So, it's a historical video game. Zhuge Liang is Sirius' favorite character. Please ask if you want more details. Thanks!)

" IT'S ZHUGE-KUN! BIG LIFE-SIZED MODEL OF ZHUGE-KUN! I WANT!" Sirius squealed as she ran over to the thing and hugged it. Making sure no one was looking, she shoved it into her pocket and smiled.

" Who's Zhuge-kun?" Auron asked Hikaru.

" A video game character she likes, Zhuge Liang from Dynasty Warriors. He's cool…" Hikaru paused and hugged Auron tightly. " But certainly not as cool as you!"

" Uh, thanks Hikaru…I think…"

00000000000000000000

About an hour later, the crew emerged from the mall with interesting clothes on. Hikaru and Sirius wore smaller versions of Auron's long red jacket with black baggy pants. Yuna had a knee length black skirt with a white long sleeved shirt and a black jacket to go over top. Rikku had the same thing, except the skirt and jacket had pink designs on it and the shirt underneath had a heart on it. Tidus and Wakka came out with jeans and shirts that said ' Dummy' and 'Idiot' on them. (Both were carefully chosen by Sirius) Auron and Kimahri were dressed (Auron just had a black shirt under his cloak that said 'Super Cool Guy', discovered by Hikaru) the same and Lulu came out with the most noticeable outfit out of everyone. She had the same skirt Yuna bought with a short- sleeved shirt that looked somewhat like her corset and a black jacket as well with a large number of accessories.

" Geez Lulu, let me guess, Hot Topic?" Hikaru exclaimed at Lulu's expensive outfit.

" The guy at the counter gave me 50 off everything in the store, because he said I looked 'awesome'. He said if I sold him my original dress, everything would be free, but I turned the offer down, considering this is my favorite dress ever." Lulu rambled as she carefully placed her belts n' fur dress in a shopping bag.

" Since we're all set, let's head for the dance!" Sirius said hugging her Zhuge Liang 'gift'.

" But this time, Auron drives" Hikaru smiled as Tidus slapped his head with his hand.

**Meanwhile:**

Police officers were looking through the video game store.

" I swear it was right here, and then poof, it vanished!" the female clerk told an officer.

" I don't see how someone could have carried a large cardboard cut-out of someone and walked out of the store un-noticed," the officer told the clerk.

" We'll find the thief for you" a female officer said calmingly.

" Oh…okay."

Replies to my wonderful reviewers:

**auron rocks:** Thank you very much for reviewing. I must disagree with you on one thing though…HE'S MINE!

**Auron's a sexy dead guy: **Heh…thanks! Please continue yo review!

**Tidus ETERNITY Yuna:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**forensicgirl20:** Why thank you! I hope you continue your stories too. 'Karaoke Done Spira Style is so awesome!

**Dragon's Ark: **THANKS!

**Super weird Lulu-chan: **You want Advent Children details, huh? Just tell me what you want to know!

**someonethatdoesn'tconcernyou: **Yeah, it's a long story. Thanks for the reviews!

**Luv2Game:** HA! Thank you very much! Wedding Time is so cool! Please update it soon! I'll surely be waiting to see what happens with that Zarinia girl.

**Sirius123:** It was on at ten, an encore presentation. Oh well, you saw it! I put Zhuge in for you! I hope you liked it!

**Fae Black: **Same here. That happens to me a lot. Please continue to review my story!

**FaythlessAngel: **Thank you very much!

**Hikaru-Chan13: **STOP!

Wow! Lots of reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much everyone! I'm not even halfway through the story yet, WOW! I will update sooner for chappie 8, so keep on the lookout for it! Thanks again and goodbye until the next chapter!

-Hikaru-Chan13


	8. Dance Fever

Before I do anything, I would like to say…I'm sorry. I should have updated this sooner and I really let a lot of my faithful reviewers down. I know you guys haven't seen anything new from me since Thanksgiving (when I last updated Sparkling Waters) and I really apologize for that. It's unlike me, but I have a lot going on and I'm kind of stressed out over a whole crap-load of things. Again, I am truly sorry, and for that, this chapter is quite over 1,000 words or so.

Please enjoy the long-awaited, and best in my opinion, chapter of Weirdness!

Chapter 8: Dance Fever!

Sirius' red van came to a slow stop in front of the girls' school. It was snowing lightly, but it was extremely cold outside. Students were walking out of cars meeting their friends as even more vehicles pulled up to the gym area of the building. Loud music could be heard from inside the gym and parent volunteers showed up to work on a few decorations, food preparation, making sure no one stays in the restrooms for an awfully long time, and checking to make sure students aren't making out with their significant others out on the dance floor.

"Hey, weren't we here earlier?" Wakka asked, jumping out of the van.

"No dip! It's our freaking school!" Hikaru obnoxiously reminded the blitz player.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, ya!" Wakka said, rubbing the back of his thick neck.

"Dude, can you even think?"

"No he can't" Lulu butted in.

"Hey, that hurt Lu."

"You don't appear to be in any pain, Wakka." Lulu said, I small smile tugging at her lips. Joking with Wakka was a great way to pass the time, because Wakka actually didn't know Lulu was joking around.

"I'm hurt on the inside, ya!"

"Tch" Lulu rolled her eyes and faced the opposite direction of the red-head. "So, are _we_ even allowed in here?"

"Yes, are my guardians and I allowed inside?" Yuna asked, gracefully stepping out of Sirius' family vehicle. "I recall you and Sirius talking about Identification cards, Hikaru."

(**A.N. **Okay, I don't know about you guys, but our school requires you to have an I.D. card with you to go to dances and stuff. It has your school picture, homeroom number and grade. So, yeah, Hikaru and Sirius have their cards, but they totally forgot about their new friends' cards. Now, back to the story about love, hate, friendship, and total weirdness!)

"OH NO, NO DA!" Sirius shrieked. "We forgot about THEIR I.D. cards! DARN!" The thirteen year old stomped her foot on the ice-covered pavement as she emerged form the van. She slipped and fell right on her butt. (**A.N. **Okay, the no da thing means 'you know' in Japanese. If you've read the manga Fushigi Yugi, you know what this is. One of the characters adds a 'no da' to the end of pretty much every sentence he says, so Sirius started saying it. If it annoys you…too bad, because I hear it a lot, and from her actual mouth! Sirius, if you're reading this, which you probably are, please don't take any 'no da' comments personally. Sorry about all of the A.N. stuff. A lot has happened since October.)

"Are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"Aww, now the pavement hates me!" Sirius whimpered and clutched onto Auron. "Help me Aurrie!"

"Come on! Can we get inside soon?" complained Rikku. "It feels like it's getting colder! A lot colder!"

"Didn't you hear" Tidus said, hopping out of the van. "We don't have identification cards."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Rikku panicked, trying not to slip on the ice as well.

Hikaru looked at the doors of the school and out of her outstanding peripheral vision, she saw Kimahri get out of the van. He had a very strange expression on his face, a horrific expression accompanied by shaking fists and unsteady walking. Hikaru walked over to him with her eyebrow raised. "Hey, buddy, are you okay? Are you scared or something? Oh, I know! You saw a really hot Ronso woman and you fell madly in love with her, but before you could tell her your true feelings, Sirius' PS2 brought you here! Now, you're wondering if she's all right, or if she feels the same way about you! Whoa, Kimahri, I never knew!"

"Kimahri did meet Ronso woman, but that is not Kimahri's current problem" said the big, blue, clay-eating creature.

"Then what's the beef with you?"

"Kimahri must relieve…Kimahri."

After a moment of hesitation Hikaru shouted "OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO!"

"What's the matter?" asked Yuna.

"The freaking Ronso has to go to the bathroom!" Hikaru said, pushing Kimahri toward the tree behind the van. "Pee, poop, then get your big blue butt right back over with us! Understand?"

"But, what if Kimahri's urine…freezes" asked the Ronso nervously.

"JUST GO! IT'S JUST ABOUT TIME FOR US TO GO INSIDE!" Hikaru shouted and turned around to give Kimahri some privacy.

"Kimahri go."

"Yeah, Kimahri had better be going."

After Kimahri relieved himself the group of friends began thinking more and more about how to get into the gym. Finally, Auron's light bulb (and voice) came on.

"I have a plan, and it just might work" he said grinning ear to ear.

"Hurry, what is it, ya?" Wakka asked impatiently.

"Here's what we'll do. Hikaru and Sirius will enter the gymnasium with their I.D. cards, just as ordinary students would. While they are heading inside, the rest of us will hide in the van, so we are able to see what they're doing and when they come out again. Plus, we can stay warm that way. The two girls will find some parent volunteer nametags and a good writing utensil from the front table when no one is looking. Then, Hikaru, since you claim to be a ninja, you will sneak out with the items and give them to us. While that is going on, Sirius will keep watch from inside. The seven of us will write our names on the name tags and enter with Hikaru as volunteers. From there, we can just head right to the dance floor."

Everyone blinked in amazement. What a brilliant idea! It just had to work!

Sirius squealed in delight and jumped into Auron's arms, nearly knocking the legendary guardian over.

"What a great plan, Aurrie-pie, no da! I knew you were brilliant! Yay!"

"Thanks," Auron said with his eye twitching. He peeled Sirius off of him. "Well," he began, wiggling Sirius off his left leg. "We just have to see if this plan will work. I'm getting really bored of just standing around out here. It's almost our turn to go inside, and I bet Hikaru the author is getting bored of writing this sentence." (**A.N. ** Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about Auron! Dance Fever, here we come!)

So, Yuna and her guardians ran into the red van and watched Auron's plan begin.

The seventh graders walked inside and immediately began searching for a writing utensil and the name tags.

"God, where could they be?" Hikaru questioned angrily, searching one of the nearby tables.

"I don't know no da. What are we gonna do if we can't find any?"

"Use filthy scraps of paper and a rock or keep them out there for two hours."

"No! We can't do that! That would be mean, no da! Aurrie is out there and this is his idea. We should do our best!"

"Hey, I was joking about the rock and paper scrap thing. I wouldn't do that either!"

Sure enough, Sirius picked up a roll of name tags off of the floor and Hikaru swiped a pen from under a vending machine.

"Unbelievable…"said Hikaru, smiling.

"It's like a blessing from God!" Sirius exclaimed, pretending to pray. "It's just like in the movies. The heroes always find an answer to their dilemmas!"

Sirius stayed put while Hikaru snuck out behind a group of cheerleaders and sprinted back to the van. "Hey guys! I'm back with a pen and name tags!" she said holding up her prizes.

"Good" said Lulu. "You found some name tags."

"Some? We found a whole crap-load of 'em and the parents didn't even notice that I snuck out!"

"Let's not just stand in here and celebrate" Auron began as he picked up the pen and a name tag. "Write your stupid names on these and let's get the heck out of here and get in there! I'm sure Author Hikaru wants to get to the good part of this chapter! (**A.N.** You bet I do, Auron!)

Again, just like in the movies, the parents were totally oblivious to the fact that Hikaru re-entered and a strange group of people came in claiming to be parents of twelve, thirteen and fourteen year olds. Only heaven knows how Kimahri managed to get in there. One of the "smarter" moms actually noticed Kimahri's unique appearance. She walked over to him and said "Sir? Who and _what_ are you? Are you sure you're a parent volunteer?"

"Kimahri is the Magical Christmas Blue Thingy" said Sirius, smiling at the Ronso. "It's a new tradition in some foreign country. He's just here to share cultural information about this tradition!"

"Oh, all right. Just, be careful and try not to mess anything up" the mother replied as her eyebrow raised. She quickly turned around and headed to the snack and drink table.

Hikaru waltzed over to Sirius and Kimahri with a cup of soda pop in her hand. "Nice one guys! Magical Christmas Blue Thingy…HA! That's pretty clever!"

"Thanks" Sirius looked around "But where did Kimahri go?"

"What? Kimahri?" Hikaru looked around as well. "Where in the world did that bid 'ol ball of fur go?"

"Does this answer your question?" Sirius pointed to the ceiling. "It seems Kimahri got a hold of some duct tape…"

One of Ken's friends was taped to the ceiling, staring at Kimahri as the Ronso pointed his spear at him.

"KIMAHRI, STOP THAT!" Sirius shrieked and dragged Kimahri to the dance floor and left Ken's buddy on the ceiling.

"Where have you three been?" asked Yuna as Hikaru approached with Kimahri. "We thought you got lost."

"Nah. We can't get lost here. It's where we go to school!" Hikaru said happily.

"We're glad we found you!" Rikku piped up "because we haven't seen Auron and Sirius anywhere. They just walked off somewhere! And Auron-"

"Actually" Lulu interrupted, kicking one of Ken's goonies who was trying to look up her skirt. "Sirius dragged Auron into a dark corner on the other side of the gym. I saw it all."

"Why didn't you tell us that before, Lu?"

"No one asked about it until now."

"Oh, be quiet you two! I'll go get Auron and Sirius. You guys stay here and dance" said Hikaru as she ran off into the sea of dancing students. Minutes later, she found Sirius on Auron's lap in a corner of the gym.

"Oh, Hikaru! Thank Yevon!" Auron shouted as he got up. Sirius slipped off of his lap and fell to the hard ground on her butt.

"Someone's unusually happy to see me…"Hikaru raised her eyebrow. "What happened, Auron?"

"This woman" Auron said extremely angrily, pointing his finger at Sirius "will not leave me alone! Get her away from me! There is something majorly wrong with her!" Sirius gave him her puppy-dog face as her eyes watered.

"A-Aurrie-pie, I thought w-we had a-a special r-relation-sh-ship, a special b-bond" Sirius wept.

"Listen, Sirius" Auron tried to comfort her. "I see you as a good friend, because I think a thirteen year old and a thirty five year old is a really weird couple. Is it okay if we're just good friends?"

Sirius wiped her eyes and smiled. "That's just fine, Auron."

Hikaru rolled her green eyes and made her way back to Yuna and the others. Sirius and Auron followed right behind her. When they got back to the group's original area, Wakka was the only one there.

"Okay, where the crap did everyone go?" Hikaru exclaimed, smacking Wakka across the face.

"Hey! I didn't do anything, ya!"

"EXACTLY!"

"What happened, Wakka" Auron asked calmly.

"Okay, a bunch of jerks came over and took Lulu and Rikku. Yuna and Tidus went off somewhere together, and Kimahri…only Yevon knows where he went."

"This can't be happening" Sirius said, cupping her hand to her head. "Here's what we'll do…find everyone…now!"

"I found Rikku" Wakka pointed behind Hikaru and saw Rikku being pushed against a wall by one of Ken's goonies.

"Eeew! Get away from me, you piece of crap!" Rikku shouted, trying to punch him, but he pinned her wrists against the wall.

"No way, babe. You're too hot to be in middle school. What's your name, hottie?"

"GRENADE, YOU SON OF A SHOPUFF!" Rikku kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and grabbed one of her grenades from the pocket of her skirt. He backed away and Rikku threw the grenade at him.

"RUN AWAY!" he shouted, sprinting toward the other side of the gym.

Rikku giggled as she picked up the grenade and shoved it back into her pocket. "Works every time! I jus love bluffing!"

Hikaru and Wakka ran over to the clever Al Bhed girl.

"Nice work, Rikku!" Hikaru complimented. "Now, have you seen the others?"

"No I haven't" she said. "Let's go look for them!"

Meanwhile, Auron and Sirius were in the middle of the crowd of dancing students.

"How are we going to find them in here?" Sirius asked Auron loudly, so her voice could be heard over the loud music.

"What?" asked Auron.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THE OTHERS IN HERE?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SIRIUS! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP!"

"I SEE THEM! I SEE YUNA WITH TIDUS!"

The loud music died down as a slower song came on and couples began to sway with the soft music. Yuna and Tidus were one of those couples.

"I'm sure they won't find us in here" Tidus told Yuna sweetly.

"Yes, but what if they find us? I don't want them to find out about our relationship" Yuna said to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"They won't, I'm sure." Tidus smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuna. She leaned in as well. They were about an inch apart, but they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Here you are!" Sirius shouted and jumped on Tidus' back.

"What were you two doing" Auron asked Yuna.

"Nothing! We-we-we we were…we…um…you see…me…Tidus…were…um…" Yuna stuttered.

"Don't worry about it" Auron said. "Just try not to wander off again."

Hikaru, Rikku, and Wakka reunited with Yuna, Tidus, Sirius, and Auron and began searching for Lulu and Kimahri.

"Where could they be?" Tidus asked himself, peeping his head over the huge crowd.

"Look its Lulu with Kimahri" Rikku pointed to the drink table. Lulu rushed over to them with Kimahri right behind.

"Hi folks!" she said happily.

"Lu, is everything okay? You ain't yourself, ya."

"Shut up Wakka" was Lulu's reply, followed by a swing of something in a can.

"Oh my God" Hikaru shouted, grabbing the can from the usually stoic black mage. "Is this stuff spiked or something?"

"I dunnnnoooooo!" Lulu giggled and spun around. "It makes me hyper!"

"The drink isn't spiked. It's just Lulu's first time having pop. Besides, why would parents hand out soda cans with alcohol in them?" Sirius explained.

"You're right. No more pop for Lulu" Hikaru looked at Lulu and frowned. "Forgive me." She smacked Lulu on the head, returning her to her natural, stoic state.

"What happened" asked the black mage, scratching her scalp.

"Sugar high!" said Rikku.

"Well, let's just pretend that never happened, ya!"

"Whatever, Wakka."

"Hey, Lulu!" said Sirius, grinning evilly.

"Oh Yevon, what now?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"With you, Sirius?"

"No! With…your good buddy Wakka!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey Wakka, can you please come over here?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, ya!" he came over to Lulu and Sirius. "What's up?"

"Come near me, please." Wakka obeyed and Sirius jumped on his back and tied duct tape around him and Lulu.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lulu asked angrily, struggling to break free. "I demand an answer!"

"Oh…just a little game! I want to see how you two look together!"

"I hate you, Sirius…" Lulu nibbled at the duct tape while Wakka stood there motionless.

"Dance together!" Sirius clapped her hands as a slow song played.

Wakka and Lulu swayed back and forth to the music.

"What is the purpose of this?" Lulu asked Wakka angrily.

"The girls are just having fun, ya! Let them have fun, okay. Besides, it's only for one song."

"True, I guess this won't hurt."

After the song ended, the duct tape was unraveled, torn off, and destroyed. After the group got together again, someone came up behind Sirius and poked her.

"Hey guys! What's up?" It was Misha, Excel, Shockwave, Ha-Chan, and the girls' other friend Suzuka, A.K.A. taybay500.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Shockwave.

"Oh, just having a jolly good time!" Hikaru replied, smiling. "When did you guys get here?"

"About five minutes ago. We didn't come right when the dance started. We went to the movies" Excel explained.

"Suzuka, are you familiar with the game Final Fantasy X?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I borrowed your copy of the game, didn't I?" She turned around to see Yuna and her guardians standing right behind her.

"Oh…my…HOLY-" Hikaru covered Suzuka's mouth before she could say any more.

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Ha-Chan.

"How did this happen?" asked Suzuka.

"A little PlayStation 2 accident" Rikku said smiling.

"They talk too! Wow!"

"Of course they talk!" said Misha. "They even came to school today! Don't tell me you missed that!"

"I wasn't there for half of the day. I wouldn't have seen them."

The conversation was interrupted by loud, cheery music.

"Hey! I actually know this song!" Hikaru shouted.

"It's really loud!" Yuna covered her small ears.

"This song is called the Cha-cha slide…and we're all dancing to it!" Sirius said, pulling everyone onto the dance floor.

"How exactly do we dance to this song" asked Tidus.

"Listen to what the dude says in the song!" Sirius explained.

At the singer's command, the group moved along the dance floor. The guardians and Yuna seemed to really like the song, rather than the other crap that was played all throughout the night. The song ended, followed by some really weird rap song.

"Enough dancing!" said Misha, holding up her hands. "This song sucks, so we'd better stop…for the moment."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Yuna. "How can people stand this music? It's awful!"

"Exactly why we hate it so much" Excel told the summoner. "I didn't pay three dollars to come into school for an extra two hours to listen to this crap. A complete waste of three bucks. I could have saved this money up to buy a manga volume or something cool, but no, I waste my three dollars standing around and walking through our school's large, unsanitized gym . Why do I even bother coming to these events? They're all a waste of time, food, and decorations. I mean, the decorations will probably only be used once and then thrown away! Our school wastes so much money on unncessasary things, we don't get decent cafeteria food, supplies, and updated text books! I should report this…" With all that said Excel turned around and headed to the money collection table.

"What was that about" Yuna asked herself. "She sure likes to talk a lot." Yuna fainted and fell to the cold, hard floor. She was being trampled by a bunch of rude, stupid, somewhat homosexual, popular kids when Hikaru rushed over.

"Have you no respect for Spira's one last hope!" she shouted at the annoying group and helped Yuna up.

"You don't have to yell, Hikaru" Yuna told her sweetly.

"I have to, though. Our school is a total jerkfest filled with complete jerks…hence the name jerkfest. If we weren't here to help you guys, I'm sure you'd be dead right now."

Before Yuna could say something, the DJ spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming tonight! Here is tonight's final song! See you at the Spring Dance!"

Another annoying rap song played and the group of fourteen headed for the doors, but Hikaru noticed and ominous sight and stopped walking.

"What's the matter" asked Shockwave, looking at her frightened friend.

"IT'S THE COPS! THEY'VE COME FOR THE ZHUGE LIANG CARDBOARD CUT OUT!" Hikaru screamed as the group ran outside passed the cops.

"It's just a damn piece of cardboard! What's their problem?" Sirius said, running to the van. "Misha, you guys hold the cops off while we get out of here!"

"Okay! Go!"

With that, the group of nine drove off in the snow, barely escaping the wrath of the cops.

"Step on it Auron! We have to get back to Sirius' house!" Hikaru shouted.

And so, the van zoomed off through the snow-covered streets, leaving the girl's school and their friends. Will they get back without killing themselves…only Author Hikaru knows.

Yay! What did you think? Please review and tell me! I WILL UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME…and that's a fact!


	9. Scary Stories

It's here, it's here, it's finally here! Weirdness Chapter 9! Sorry I haven't updated, so I hope this chapter will make up for that. (bows head for forgiveness)

I'm a Freshman in High School right now, so my grammar and such have improved again! Yay! So, enough about this, time for Chapter 9 of Weirdness!

**Chapter 9: Scary Stories  
**

Auron managed to lose the cops from the dance as the van winded down roads back to Sirius' place. He took shortcuts through yards, playgrounds, parking lots, and pretty much everywhere else in town. Finally, after a long journey, Hikaru, Sirius, Auron, and the rest of the Final Fantasy X gang made it back to Sirius' home in one piece (**A.N. **at least, I think they did…). Auron took the keys out of the ignition, picked up his katana and ran to the front door of the house. Sirius hopped out of the van after him.

"Auron, what are you doing?"

"Going into the house, of course" he replied.

"Well, don't you worry! I have the doors locked, and I" she stopped, feeling her coat pockets . "I…I, uh…can't seem to find…the keys…to the…front…door" she panicked and searched every pocket again. "What? I had the keys right here!"

"Find them quickly…please…" Auron said, staring at the panicking girl.

"Hey, hold your chocobos! I'll find 'em soon!" she stopped and looked at the legendary guardian. "Say, what are you in such a hurry to get inside for?"

Auron signed and blushed slightly "I have to pe…uh, relieve myself."

"Oh, well, if it's an emergency…I'll look faster!" Sirius took her coat off and thrashed it around, hoping the house keys would pop out of one of her pockets. Instead, she found a quarter, some old candy, a packet of sugar, and a few batteries.

As she dumped more and more things on the driveway, Auron's patience level was growing thin. He couldn't stand it, he had to pee.

" Maybe if I look one more time I-" Sirius said, digging through her coat.

"Forget it!" Auron shouted, picking up his katana. "I'll open the door without the blasted keys!"

"Aurrie!" Sirius watched in horror as the legendary guardian whacked down the front door with his katana. When the door was down, he zoomed into the nearest bathroom.

Meanwhile, in the van…

"My goodness, I'm glad I stayed in here…with the windows rolled up…" Yuna said, staring at the spectacle outside. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"I dunno what they're yellin' about, but it sure doesn't look good, ya?" said Wakka.

"Should we get out now?" asked Tidus.

"Hold on a second." Hikaru said as she poked her head out the front window of the van. "Hey, Sirius, what are these keys for? I found them on the the passenger seat." Sirius looked at Hikaru. In her hand…were the house keys.

"Oh my God!" Sirius shouted.

"What?

"OMG!"

"Huh, what is it?"

OOOMMMMGGGGGG!"

"WHAT?"

"Give me those!" Sirius snatched the keys out of Hikaru's hands and walked to the front door, or at least, what remained of it. "Oh, wait a minute, what would be the use of the keys IF AURON KNOCKED THE FRONT DOOR DOWN! Oh, just perfect!"

"He sure did knock that door down" Hikaru giggled.

"Just get out of the car…"

Hikaru obeyed and jumped out of the car with Yuna and the rest of her friends. After getting out of the bathroom, Auron kindly agreed to repair the door that night. With his extremely brilliant mind, he was able to do it in no time at all. (**A.N.** Yay! What a nice guy!) As he was fixing the door, everyone else donned their regular clothes (Sirius and Hikaru got into pajamas) and gathered in the living room. Then, there was silence.

"Umm…now what?" asked Tidus, looking at everybody.

"Oooh! I have an idea! We can play video games!" Hikaru suggested excitedly.

"Your game system is broken, is it not?" Lulu reminded her.

"Crap."

"Uh, we could pray to the fayth" Yuna suggested, glancing around the room "but, you don't seem to have one here, do you?"

"No, we have different religions here." Sirius told her, resting her head on Auron's shoulder. Hikaru followed suit. Auron did nothing.

"It's only eleven o'clock!" Hikaru complained, staring at the clock on Sirius' wall. "There has to be something we can do!"

"We can go to bed." Yuna suggested, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired myself" Rikku yawned.

"Nah, it's too early for me" Sirius told them.

"Kimahri eat clay" Kimahri grabbed a slab of clay from nowhere and began to munch on it.

"Oh, no, you don't, Kimahri!" Tidus shouted, throwing the clay across the room. Kimahri frowned and bowed his head.

"So, what do we wanna do, ya?" Wakka sighed and rested his head on a pillow.

"Oooooh! I've got it!" Hikaru ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few flashlights, and ran back into the room. "Sirius, get as many blankets and pillows as you can!"

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it! I'll tell you what we're doing soon!"

After many blankets and pillows were retrieved and all the lights in the house turned off, Hikaru and Sirius put the blankets over the living room furniture and made a tent in the middle of the room. Everyone turned on a flashlight and put them in the middle of their circle, so everyone could see each other. Hikaru grabbed the nearest flashlight and began to speak.

"This is the tale…"she began, in a creepy, whispering voice, turning the flashlight on and shining it on their face "…of Hangman's Bridge. A long time ago, long before Sirius and I were born there was a man named-"

"Is this a true story?" Rikku interrupted.

"Maybe, no one really knows. It's just a story I heard, so I don't really have an answer to that. Okay, anyway, the man's name was-"

"Oh, fun! Scary stories!" Sirius smiled.

"I see someone has the attention span of a potato."

"Sorry, Hikaru-sempai, please continue."

"So, the man's name was-"

"Did you know this man?" Yuna asked.

"Did I not just say this "happened" a long time ago. No, I don't know him, Yuna, I-"

"Well, how do you know this story, ya?" Wakka interrupted.

"My dad told me, okay? It's just a legend, so don't "ya" me…ya?"

"Sorry, Hikaru" Wakka apologized.

"Carry on" said Yuna.

"All righty" Hikaru used her creepy voice again. "The man's name was…crap! After all these interruptions I forgot the man's name! For argument's sake, we'll just say the man's name was…Wakka."

Wakka smiled. "This should be good, ya?"

"Just you wait, Wakka" Hikaru smirked. "So, this Wakka was a good man. He was a good student in school, had a good job, and all of that jazz." Wakka nodded his head in approval. So, one Halloween night, October 31, Wakka walked for miles out in the middle of the woods with nothing but a rope and the clothes on his back, until he came upon a small bridge over a creek. And, right next to that bridge, he committed suicide by hanging."

Wakka's eyes widened in terror. "WHAT? AND YOU USED MY NAME?"

"But, why? Why did he do it?"

"No one knows why he did it, but his ghost still haunts that very bridge. Some people, teenagers mostly, drive out to that bridge on Halloween night to see if they can see "Wakka's" ghost appear."

"Have people seen the ghost" Tidus asked anxiously.

"Yeah, how do you know there is one, sempai?" Sirius wondered. This story was new to her as well.

"I don't know, but do you know how I'm familiar with this tale?"

"HOW?" everyone asked in unison.

"Like I said, my dad told me, because he's been there with my mom. They drove out to the bridge one Halloween night."

"Did they see the ghost?" Lulu asked.

"…they…"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, the suspense was killing them! They had to know what Hikaru's parents had seen that night!

"Yes? What did they see?" Auron asked.

"Pardon my French, but they didn't see shit and left."

"Oh, come on! What the heck was that?" Tidus stood up next to Wakka and frowned.

"Hey, don't question the legend." Hikaru crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your storytelling needs some work." Lulu commented.

"Hey, I tried!" Hikaru defended herself.

"Uh, guys, I need to go, ya?"

"What's wrong, Wakka?" Rikku asked, staring at the large Besaidian man.

"I am to the point of peeing myself, ya? I gotta go to the bathroom!" He ran out of the living room and slammed the bathroom door.

Lulu chuckled. "Heh, I saw that coming a mile away."

"Geez, the story wasn't THAT bad" said Rikku.

"Crap!" Hikaru smacked herself. "Well, I tried. C'mon , it was very suspenseful, though!"

"Guys, the floor's wet…" Tidus spoke up. "Wakka apparently couldn't "hold it in that long"." (**A.N.** No offense to all you Wakka fans out there. I love the big guy, but the peeing part was Sirius' idea, and I just couldn't resist.)

"Gross!" Sirius squealed and quickly stood up.

Hikaru got some cleaning utensils and began cleaning the mess up, with a gas mask on.

"Whoa, it's just one thing after another with us coming here." Yuna said, helping Hikaru clean.

"It sure is." Auron said angrily, standing up and destroying the tent even more. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed."

"But, Auron" Sirius and Hikaru said in unison.

"Sir Auron, where are you going?" Yuna asked, concerned.

"Don't you all see? Ever since we came to this world, these two girls have caused us nothing but trouble! One thing after another! The police were even involved! (Hikaru snickered) Who knows, maybe they'll find us! We need to get back soon because Yuna has a pilgrimage to complete! We're not getting anywhere with that in this world!" He pointed a finger at Rikku. "Fix the Playstation so we can leave!"

"I told you, I can't! The machina's different than Spira's! Cunno, but it's just not that simple, Auron!" Rikku shouted back.

Wakka finally emerged from the bathroom with a satisfied look on his face. "Whew! I feel better, ya?" He looked around, seeing everyone upset with each other. "What's all the yellin' about?"

"Try to fix it, Rikku!" Auron yelled at the young Al Bhed and stomped up the stairs. "Good night!"

There was a very long, sad period of silence. No one made eye contact with each other, they just stared at the floor.(avoiding the wet spot on the carpet where Wakka had been sitting) Hikaru and Sirius eyes began to water as they thought about what Auron had said moments ago. Finally Sirius spoke up.

"Is he right?" she asked sadly. "Are we…nothing but trouble to you guys?"

"No, of course not" Yuna comforted her. "Sir Auron is just a little homesick, it appears."

"Really?" asked Hikaru, wiping her eyes.

"Sure" Rikku smiled, and put her arm around Hikaru. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. Besides, he does tend to get a little cranky at this time of night, you know?"

"Besides, I like this world you guys live in" Tidus chimed in. "No fiends, no Sin, no pilgrimage, everyone is well-clothed…it's great here!"

"Thanks for bringing us here" Lulu spoke up, smiling at the two young girls. "It's nice to be away from a place where there's Sin. Sure, I'm a little homesick myself, but there's so much more to explore here."

"Agreed" Kimahri said, chomping on his clay.

"See, Kimahri's having a good time, ya?" Wakka chuckled.

"It may have been an accident" Lulu said wisely "but 'sometimes accidents cause good things to happen, and they can benefit others.' That's a quote from one of the books of the Fayth on Besaid."

"We're glad we are with you" Yuna said, smiling.

Everyone shared smiles and hugs and happy, cheery, and somewhat cheesy times until Kimahri looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Time for Yuna and Kimahri to sleep. Good night." Yuna headed upstairs to her room and Kimahri returned to his cozy tree out back.

"Come on, let's go to bed!" Hikaru said and climbed upstairs to Sirius' room, with her friend right behind her. "What a day!"

"Agreed! Let's get some sleep! Tomorrow's another day." Sirius yawned and lied on the bottom of the bunk bed while Hikaru climbed up to the top. Both of them fell fast asleep, looking forward to the next two weeks of their holiday break. For those two weeks, the FFX characters couldn't leave their sights, so they knew they were in for quite an adventure.

To Be Continued…

Well, come on then, you know the drill. Leave me a review, please! If you like it, love it, want some more of it…review! If you would like to give positive feedback, tell me what you think I can improve on. If you don't like it, don't review.

In the next chapter, Hikaru and Sirius will teach the FFX characters how do use everyday household appliances, and an appearance from another Final Fantasy X character. Who could it be? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Next chapter WILL be here sometime in February!

See ya then!

-Hikaru-Chan13


End file.
